By the Shores of Old Mexico
by hayj
Summary: "They're not the only family we have anymore, but they're the only family we've got," he says kissing her gently and she understands exactly what he's trying to say. "Charloe"
1. Chapter 1

**By the Shores of Old Mexico**

 **prompt # 274. Some say it's just a legend.**

Charlie leaves Willoughby when the war is over, leaving her mother and Miles behind to play house. It makes her mad, sad and every other emotion that she hasn't put a name to yet, that the one to end her world actually gets a happy ending.

Miles shoves a pouch full of diamonds in her back pocket as he pulls her into his warm embrace, not knowing if he'll ever see this child of his heart again.

"I love you," he whispers raggedly next to her ear as he places the gentlest of kisses upon her forehead and walks away.

She's never seen the ocean before and decides that's as good a place as any to start her life over.

She buys her train ticket and has barely settled her ass on the bench seat, when he's suddenly beside her, shoving his bag under the seat and plopping down beside her.

"Who the fuck invited you?" She barks.

"You kiss your mother with mouth?" He asks which earns him nothing more than a familiar Matheson glare.

Leaning back in the seat he gets comfortable as the whistle blows and the train begins its slow trek away from the station.

"I don't need a goddamn babysitter," she growls scooting away from him.

Bass sighs as he gathers his thoughts before speaking. "No one asked me to come with you, Charlie, and if you really don't want me here I'll get off at the next stop. Miles and I, well, it'll never be like it used to, and now that Connor's gone, I don't have anybody else," he says toying with the bandana wrapped around his wrist.

Looking at the broken man sitting beside her, Charlie thinks that they are the two most pathetic people in the world if all they have left is each other.

Scooting back across the seat toward him, she tucks her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "So help me God if you snore in my ear, I'll cut off your dick."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmurs, resting his head against hers with a smile.

* * *

They travel the gulf of Mexico, bumming along the border towns, picking up odd jobs here and there; finding enough deserted shanties along the way to put a roof over their head, sleeping under the stars on the beach when they don't. They find themselves laughed out of more than one establishment when they introduce themselves with their real names.

Seems they've become something of a legend, down Mexico way.

Charlie's pissed about it at first, nearly getting them into a bar fight, until Bass grabs a bottle of something that resembles tequila and drags her back to their seaside shanty.

She's not nearly drunk enough to use it as an excuse when she crawls onto his lap and wonders aloud what it would be like to fuck a legend.

"I don't know," he purrs near her ear, one hand palming her ass as the other slips under her shirt to pluck a nipple. "Wanna find out?"

She grinds down against him with a growl. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

They move on the next day and from then on, find themselves the center of attention wherever they go as they spread tales of the infamous Dictator, Monroe, and his rebel lover, Charlotte.

Charlie is grinning into her shot glass as Bass embellishes on a particularly gruesome story, when she realizes that the broken man who had begun this journey with her is no longer broken. Neither is she for that matter. Somehow two broken people have managed to patch up the broken pieces of the other.

* * *

It's nearing the end of summer and they're curled up on the beach watching the sunset when he surprises her once again. "We should think about going home. It'll be winter soon and we'll want to get settled."

"Home?" Charlie asks tilting her head to look up at him from where her head rests against his chest.

"They're not the only family we have anymore, but they're the only family we've got," he says kissing her gently and she understands exactly what he's trying to say.

* * *

They've been back a week, keeping a low profile as they find a small abandoned home outside of town that Bass thinks will need minimal repairs, using the untouched pouch of diamonds that Miles gave her to buy supplies at the general store.

While they're there, Charlie spots a small brown book in the window that has a picture of a couple that looks surprisingly like herself and Bass. Picking it up with a grin, she calls him over to see.

He adds it to their growing pile of things, while pulling her in for a kiss, the sound of happy laughter ringing throughout the store. The shopkeeper glances between the book and the couple with suspicion.

Within a week rumors are flying around town that Sebastian Monroe has, once again, taken up residence outside of town.

* * *

Bass is working in the kitchen when there's a knock at the door. Charlie, who's taken a break to read the next chapter in the book, opens the door blindly as she calls out over her shoulder, "Have you read chapter three yet, Bass? I swear they didn't get the details even close and that's one of my favorite stories!"

A strangling noise interrupts her yelling. Turning, she finds Miles standing in her doorway, eyes glued to her pregnant belly.

"Hi," she says sheepishly waving the book in his direction.

Miles doesn't know if he should strangle her or hug her, so, given her condition, opts for the latter.

"Charlie, who was at the door?" Bass calls out as he rounds the corner clad only in a pair of low hanging jeans.

"Touch him and we're done." Charlie whispers menacingly in Miles ear, as he steps away at the sight of his former best friend.

"Miles!" Bass crows, swooping in to embrace his former friend, patting him on the back.

"We've been meaning to get by, but wanted to get the work on the house done first," he says, stepping back to wrap an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"How long have you been back?" Miles asks, bewildered at the change he sees in the man before him.

"Umm, two weeks, now?" Charlie squints up at Bass.

"Two weeks on Thursday," he corrects her, with a kiss to the top of her head.

Miles feels like he's been dropped into some kind of leftover Patriot/Nano Twilight zone. "I know your Mom would love to see you," he manages to say waving towards the Porter home.

Charlie gives him a half-hearted shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. We came home because you're our family, Miles, but you're not our only family anymore."

Bass nods in agreement, as he bends down to kiss her cheek. "That kitchen isn't going to finish itself," he says with a smile, holding out his hand for Miles to shake. "Thanks for stopping by. Hopefully we can get together soon."

Charlie watches him disappear around the corner. "Since the cat's out of the bag, would you mind sending Grandpa out sometime?"

"Earth to Miles," Charlie says snapping her fingers at him as he stares in the direction of the kitchen.

"He...you...you both…" he stutters, realizing that these are not the same two people who left here a year ago.

Charlie smiles softly, rubbing her belly. "Yeah," she responds with a nod of her head.

"I'll let Gene know you're asking for him." Miles says sadly before heading out the door, Charlie shutting it firmly closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bend like the Willow, so you will not break**

 **For Redbanker, who should be careful what she wishes for, because it might not always turn out as she expects :)**

It's a week later when it happens.

Charlie is napping as Bass finishes up a few small repairs in the living room. The kitchen was finished the day after Miles visited, the dining room the day after that. The bedrooms still need new windows and are boarded up for now, but he's pleased with the progress they've made so far. He was right that the damage to the long empty home was mostly cosmetic.

He's sweeping the floor when there's a knock at the door.

Bass assumes it's Miles, because no one else is beating down the door of Former President Sebastian Monroe and isn't he grateful for that, the thought of Charlie bringing a soft smile to his lips as he opens the door to the visage of Rachel Matheson.

Rachel jerks back slightly at the sight of a smiling Bass, looking years younger than the last time she'd seen him. His beard's been shaved into a neat goatee, his curls, with not a hint of gray, unlike Miles, are running rampant and a bit longer than he typically wears them.

Bass props his arm against the door as he looks down at her. "Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm good, Bass. Thanks. I was hoping to see Charlie?" she asks, peering around him into the living room.

"She's taking a nap. I can tell her you came by when she wakes." He answers genially.

"Well, it's not just me," she says pointing to Miles and Gene coming down the drive with a seconded loaded wagon.

Bass moves past her on down to the porch. "What's all this?" he calls out to Miles, who exchanges looks with Gene.

"Charlie asked me to bring Gene over. Imagine she wants him to look her over." Miles replies.

"Prenatal care is so important, especially these days," Rachel says

from her spot behind him.

"Yes, yes it is," Bass murmurs as Miles and Gene make their way to the porch.

"Noticed you needed some windows replaced, so thought I'd bring some over. We can get them put up today, if you're up to it."

"Sure, maybe after we've heard what Gene has to say. We were seeing a midwife before we headed home," he explains to Gene holding the door open for him.

"I hope you don't mind, my Charlotte was a bit of a hoarder. I brought some things I thought you might be able to use."

"Thank you, Gene. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate that."

* * *

Slipping into the bedroom, Bass makes his way to the side of the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of Charlie's face. He watches as she stretches languidly, releasing a sweet sigh as she turns towards him.

"Time to get up already?" she asks with a sleepy smile.

"Your family is here," He tells her, laughing when her lips twist into a mewl.

"You knew it was only a matter of time." He reminds her as he strokes her belly, the child inside chasing his hand.

In the living room, the members of her family stand listening to the muted voices coming from the down the hall, followed by the distinct sound of a moan that causes Miles to clinch his fists.

Watching, Gene shoves his hands in his pockets rocking back on his heels. "Just how exactly do you think she got pregnant in the first place?"

Both Miles and Rachel are saved from answering that question as Charlie emerges from the room at the end of the hall, Bass right behind her.

"Charlie!" Gene smiles, embracing her.

"Hi, Grandpa, how are you?" She asks as he pulls away, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question."

Charlie smiles, rubbing her belly. "We're good," she replies, reaching for Bass' hand.

"Charlie?" Rachel says softly, getting her daughter's attention.

Charlie turns towards her mother. "Mom."

Rachel covers her mouth with her hand at the sight of Charlie's pregnancy. "Look at you," she exclaims happily, her eyes watering. "May I?" she asks holding out her hand.

Charlie nods mutely, having never seen her mother act this way towards her before. Watching as Rachel, places her hand over the swell of her belly, while bringing the other up to cup her cheek.

"A baby," Rachel grins as a tiny foot kicks at the unfamiliar touch.

Charlie smiles awkwardly, taking a small step back, relaxing as her shoulder hits Bass' chest.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Rachel says with an attempted smile at Bass.

"Thank you, Rachel," Bass says, turning his attention back to Charlie, "How about I go put some tea on while Gene takes a look at you?"

Charlie nods with a smile taking the offer for what it is. An out from being with her mother any longer.

"That's a good idea. Rachel and Miles can bring everything in and when we're done, we'll have an impromptu baby shower," Gene says, guiding Charlie back from she came.

"What's a baby shower?" Bass hears Charlie ask Gene just before the door closes.

Bass chuckles, turning to Miles. "Sometimes I forget how much she doesn't know. I'm going to go make that tea. It's a special blend we picked up in Mexico. Make yourselves at home."

Once Bass is in the kitchen, Rachel blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall. Miles moves forward, wrapping his arms around her. When he releases her, she wipes her eyes, giving him a shaky nod.

Bass joins them while the tea steeps and by the time Gene and Charlie emerge from the bedroom, their living room is full of boxes and furniture.

"How is she?" Bass asks, pulling Charlie into the safety of his arms.

"As far as I can tell they're both fine," Gene responds with a smile as Charlie and Bass share a soft kiss.

"What's all this?" Charlie asks looking around her living room, her eyes drawn to a piece of furniture. "Is that a crib, Grandpa?"

Gene nods. "Your grandma insisted we have one for when you kids came to visit. After the blackout I put it up in the attic and forgot about it till last week when we were going through everything. Even the mattress is still in good shape."

Charlie squeezes his hand. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Your mom found some things for you as well," Gene says, turning towards Rachel who gives a shaky smile.

Charlie bites her tongue and moves to sit in the rocking chair that Miles is grinning obscenely over. She watches as her mother opens a box and begins to pull out baby clothes. Mostly pink, some yellows and greens with a smidgen of blue mixed in.

"Most of them were mine," Rachel explains, "but some were outfits your Grandmother had picked up for you and Danny and tucked in a drawer so Dad wouldn't see and then forgot about them till you'd outgrown them."

"But what if it's a boy?" Charlie asks holding up a pink onesie.

Bass takes the clothing from her, folding it neatly. "Baby clothes are baby clothes. Doesn't much matter what color they are these days. We'll take them and be grateful."

He lays the outfit on Charlie's lap with a smile, meeting her eye. "Of course. Bass is right. Thank you so much." Charlie tells her Mother.

Rachel looks from Bass to Charlie and back again and it doesn't take a genius to realize that this man that she's hated for what feels like forever is the only reason her daughter is even speaking to her. This man whom she holds responsible for the death of her husband and son is the only reason she's going to get to hold her first grandchild and her head is beginning to spin.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Miles asks, moving to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine," she says, as he helps her stand. "I certainly wouldn't mind a cup of tea though. Maybe Bass can show me how Charlie takes it?" She suggests looking at Bass, leaving Charlie and Miles to look between the two.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Miles says warily.

Bass cocks his head to the side. "It's fine Miles, it's just a cup of tea, right, Rach?"

Rachel smiles with a nod and letting go of Miles, heads towards the kitchen.

"Be right back," Bass says squeezing Charlie's shoulder as Gene distracts the bewildered duo by asking Miles to help him start moving things while Charlie directs them.

* * *

Bass reaches into the cabinet, pulling down two mugs. "Charlie likes her tea strong and sweet," he says, spooning honey into one of the mugs.

Rachel lays a hand on his arm, stilling his movements. "Bass. I…"

She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes. "I know I can never make any of it up to her. But if she can forgive you, maybe she can forgive me, too?" she asks, her eyes pleading with him. "I'm just asking for a chance."

Bass smiles, a smile that reminds Rachel of a man that she knew long ago, and turns, wrapping his arms around her. Rachel closes her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you really think I'd pass up any opportunity to call you Grandma?" he whispers near her ear.

Rachel snorts, bursting into a fit of giggles as she pulls away. The rest of their family races into the kitchen to find them standing side by side, their faces alight with the camaraderie of their youth.

Charlie's not sure how she feels about this chain of events, but she loves Bass to the point of stupid and as long as he's happy and whole, so is she. She understands now what her Mom and Miles see when they look at each other. It might be wrong to everyone else, but it's right for them.

* * *

"I love you," Charlie whispers into the dark, against his skin, later that night when they're alone.

"I love you too," he responds, pulling a leg over his hip, sinking into her depths.

This. This is what's right for me, Charlie thinks, stretching her neck out for his lips and guiding his fingers over her clit as she cries out his name.

* * *

Willow Monroe is delivered by her great-grandfather, her father and grandparents watching as she takes her first breath, passing from one set of hands to the other until she's finally resting in her Mother's arms.

* * *

"Thank you." Bass whispers against her breast, as he watches his daughter nurse for the first time.

"No, thank you," Charlie murmurs as she holds her daughter in one arm and runs the fingers of the other through his curls. "This is our family, but it's not our only family anymore."


End file.
